The present invention relates to a stabilizing member for a rotary hook in the shuttle mechanism below the stitch plate of a sewing machine.
Details of a shuttle mechanism in a sewing machine are often made of plastics, as those materials enable simple mass production and a ready mechanism working at a low noise level, as compared with a mechanism made in metal. However, as the hook must have a clearance from its driver in the mechanism, so that the upper thread can be carried through the mechanism in a correctly functional way when forming stitches, there will still be a rattling in the mechanism when the parts move against each other.